howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Course (Rescue Riders)
}} Crash Course is the eleventh episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. Overview Major Events *Burple struggles with feeling left out due to his species' slow speed. *Burple and Winger learn the value of teamwork and learn flying techniques from each other. Synopsis Burple became depressed by always being last to food or other things, and often missing out. He looks up to Winger, who by nature, is a very fast dragon. Burple missed out on a meal of Huttsgalorian Sea Bass because he arrived last, even though he started out before the other dragons. Additionally, a windy storm blows up and the others make it back home to The Roost and shut him out, forgetting he was out in the rain. The winds kept blowing open the window shutters and blowing over Leyla's books and other items. She decided to move all her stuff into the dragons' sleeping cave for the night until the storm passes. The dragons get to sleep, but the babies escape their crib and knock over a jar of Slinkwing slime onto a sleeping Cutter. The next morning, Dak and Winger leave early to do some 'joy-flying'. Burple noticed them leave, and decided to follow along to observe Winger's flight and see if he could emulate him. Meanwhile, the other three dragons awaken, only to find that Cutter can't move because he's glued to the floor by hardened Slinkwing slime. Leyla, Aggro, and Summer attempted to free him but are not able to do so. Feeling guilty, Leyla and the others begin bringing Cutter food and doing other things for his comfort. Back in the skies, Dak and Winger notice Burple tagging along, so Winger performed a Swiftwing Spin-Spiral to show off. Burple also tried to do the move, but ended up crash landing on an unnamed island and injuring his right wing. Wolves try to attack him, but Winger fired some blasts and temporarily scared them off. Dak creates a tow line from vines and Winger attempted to fly off with Burple attached to the vines, just as the wolves returned in increased numbers. Winger managed to get them off the ground and in the air, but the air currents cause Burple to fling around and snap the vine. Winger tries to fly under him, but both end up crashing on a rather low sea stack. During the fall, Winger injured his left wing, so no dragon could fly. The sea was rising due to the tides, and aggressive eels swan in the water. Dak came up with the idea to strap both dragons together to make 'one dragon', with each using their good wing to fly. Both dragons took off to a very rocky start, but after each learned to fly more like the other, they became steady flying and headed home. Meanwhile, as Leyla, Aggro, and Summer had their backs turned to him, Cutter tried biting a fish just out of reach and ended up popping himself out of the slime. However, he relished the pampering he was receiving and pretended to still be stuck. Leyla retrieved an empty fish basket, and once outside the sleep cave, realized that none of them had fed the fish to Cutter, yet it was empty. The girl peeked inside and saw Cutter stretching and not stuck. To get him back, Leyla threatened to free him by sending in the three Slobber Smelter babies. Fearing getting singed by their acidic drool, Cutter darted away quickly, revealing his subterfuge. In recompense, the girls demanded he cater to their needs with special foods and water. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Elbone (mentioned) *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown Dragons *Aggro voiced by Marsai Martin *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Heatey *Sizzle voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Sizzle's Siblings *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Dragon Species *Fastfin *Fire Fury *Hideous Heatwing *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Slinkwing (mentioned) *Slobber Smelter *Swiftwing Locations *Huttsgalor **The Roost *Unnamed Island *Sea Stacks Objects *Saddle *Dragon Diary Flora and Fauna *Clam *Eel *Fish **Herring **Huttsgalorian Sea Bass **Pickerel **Trout *Lobster *Wolf Events and Practices *Dreaded Dragon Flu (mentioned) Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders